


Our sanctuary

by Elisexyz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: s03e11 Going Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz
Summary: Hook is trying to be helpful, Regina is having a rough night and being difficult about it, and it ends in cuddles.That's it, that's the fic.





	Our sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://heytheredeann.tumblr.com/post/187843608889/) on Tumblr.  
  
This is a post "Going Home" AU, no Zelena, Hook didn't leave to do his own thing but he followed the others to the castle, and he and Regina are now fuck-buddies, because that's my go-to way to get these two together LOL.

The first thing that Killian takes notice of is a vague sense of discomfort. Which really stops making any sense as soon as the enormous bed and luxurious room he’s in come into focus: he is in the queen’s quarters, in which he generally sleeps like a baby throughout whatever portion of the night they spend actually sleeping.

His ears must realize a few moments too late that they are awake, but eventually he recognizes the muffled sounds on his left as sniffles.

He blinks, turning his head in Regina’s direction: she is lying on her side, a little curled on herself and with her back on him.

He lays very still, barely breathing in the hope that that could help him go unnoticed, and he carefully weights what to do with this: he could turn to the opposite direction, shut his eyes and pray to fall asleep soon, for one. He is pretty sure that Regina wouldn’t want him to intrude anyway. On the other hand, her crying is _bothering_ him, how is he supposed to fall asleep with that as a background noise? Also, he may be a pirate and a general bastard, but what kind of utter piece of shit completely ignores the crying woman in his bed? He likes to think that he is more of a gentleman than that.

It should also be taken into consideration who exactly said woman is, though. He wouldn’t put it past her to just—incinerate him to eliminate the only witness to her moment of weakness. It isn’t like many people would miss him around there, is it?

He and David have formed some kind of unlikely camaraderie, but probably not enough for him to feel too strongly about his sudden disappearance, and Baelfire might have some leftover affection stashed somewhere, judging by the good terms that they parted on, but he has disappeared to look for a way back to his son and Emma, and he hasn’t been seen since.

That’s about it.

(It’s a little sad, now that he lays it out like that.)

He supposes he could just stand up, announce that he’s getting himself a glass of water and ask if she needs something too, to leave her some privacy without completely ignoring her, but—hell, the bed is comfortable. The night is chilly. He isn’t even sure where his boots have disappeared to.

No, he isn’t getting up.

He sighs, rolling on his left side as he prepares himself for his very likely demise.

“Regina?” he calls out, quietly.

She stays very still and quiet for a few moments, as if hoping to trick him into believing that she is once again asleep, but eventually she gives it up. “Go back to sleep,” she orders, her tone way more aggressive than warranted.

Killian snorts, a bit annoyed. “I _was_ sleeping, but somebody was crying and she woke me up.”

It takes him a few moments of silence to realize that _perhaps_ that wasn’t a brilliant way to approach the issue.

“Alright, perhaps that was poor phrasing on my part. I apologize.” He pauses for a moment, swallowing as Regina seems intent on completely ignoring him. He doesn’t miss another, albeit quieter, sniffle. “What’s wrong?”

She shuffles under the covers, drawing more of the sheets closer. “I’m _fine_,” she snarls.

“That did not sound fine to me. But what do I know?”

“Don’t they have nightmares where you come from?” she says, her tone growing even more aggressive than before, if possible. Killian would be annoyed enough to finally let it go – it’s the middle of the night, he already did his sacred duty by extending his hand in the first place, it isn’t _his_ fault if she is stubborn as a mule –, if her next words didn’t come out sounding so _thin_ and tired.

“It’s nothing, just go to sleep.”

It’s little more than a sigh, and at the sound of it his annoyance has the brilliant idea of sailing away into the night, leaving him alone with a very unpleasant knot to the stomach and the urge to reach out.

“Okay,” he eventually sighs, extending his hand to gently grasp her arm, trying to nudge her into turning around. “Let’s sleep, then.”

“What are you _doing_?” she protests, but she does turn around, if only to glare at him and shake his hand off her. He can’t see all that well in the semi-darkness, but she definitely doesn’t look like someone who has just had a peaceful night of sleep.

“I am offering some company during a rough night, what does it look like I’m doing?” he says, shrugging.

She narrows her eyes, and it would probably look more intimidatory if she didn’t have to wipe tears from her face a moment later. “You are already in my bed, you moron.”

He rolls his eyes. “Come here,” he says, gesturing with his good hand for her to come closer.

It takes a few moments for her to realize what he is suggesting, but when she does her eyes widen. “Absolutely _not_,” she protests, vaguely panicked, maybe a little indignant too.

“Come on,” he insists, grinning a little at her reaction. “We have sex on regular basis, we can cuddle too.”

“Those are two _very_ different things,” she retorts, baffled that he would think otherwise. “I’d rather chew my own hand off.”

He frowns. “That is very insensitive of you,” he points out, pouting a little in mock offense.

It is definitely a statement to how exhausted Regina must be that she sends a guilty look to his left arm, not saying anything in return.

He sighs. “Come on. Can’t we just both get some sleep?”

Regina bites her lip, considering for a few moments, and he supposes that said hesitation is as good as a capitulation. In fact, she eventually lets out a sharp breath, starting to shift closer.

“Not a _word_ of this to anyone,” she hisses, as she allows him to slide his arm behind her neck and she gets settled against his chest, after he has turned on his back.

“Why not?” he jokes, a shiver running down his spine as she rests her open palm on his chest. He looks down, only to find her hair tickling his lips. “This soft—_cuddly_ side of you is very likeable, Your Majesty.”

“Say that again and I am kicking you out of my room,” she warns, even as she shifts as if to get better settled.

“I am too good a pillow for you to really want to do that,” he says, confidently.

A pause. “Shut up, and sleep,” she eventually orders, sliding one leg between his as nonchalantly as possible.

He takes the lack of a proper retort as a victory.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates comments, including: 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
